Lessons in Backpacking
by history-writer86
Summary: Casey never imagined running into Sammy into the wilderness. Not that he's complaining about it. The first few weeks of summer were better because of running into, actually. Plus, he finally earned her trust and some great memories.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I love re-reading and while right now I am re-reading Wild Things. Everyone knows that the story is filled with Casey and Billy and learning more about their characters and how awesome they really are. So, I got inspiration for Wild Things and what Casey's side of the story is. So, here you go! Casey version of Wild Things! I feel like I'll be able to connect to him really well because I love backpacking, and so does he. That and he likes Sammy, which is pretty clear to see why he does. Enjoy! **

_**Casey never imagined running into Sammy into the wilderness. Not that he's complaining about it. The first few weeks of summer were better because of running into, actually. Plus, he finally earned her trust and some great memories. **_

_Disclaimer: The name says it all. I'm just a devoted fan to Wendelin Van Draanen. _

**Prologue**

Dad and I have been camping since I was little. And I remember loving it so much. Just being away from the rest of the world, getting to build and make a fire; watch the stars come out and just relaxing. Later, camping also gave us a break from the drama going down at home. Eventually, camping gave way to backpacking.

When Dad jetted off for an audition in L.A., I was kind tweaked about him leaving our traditional trip, but in the end, I had a good feeling about the trip. Don't ask me why, but getting to hang out with my best bud for a week sounded like fun.

Little did Billy and I what would come out of our trip…

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you're interested!**


	2. Don't Ask a Girl to Backpack with You

**A/N: Without further ado, I give you the first chapter to "Lessons in Backpacking". Please, please review. The feedback keeps me motivated to write. **

_**Casey never imagined running into Sammy into the wilderness. Not that he's complaining about it. The first few weeks of summer were better because of running into, actually. Plus, he finally earned her trust and some great memories. **_

_Disclaimer: The name says it all. I'm just a devoted fan to Wendelin Van Draanen. _

**Lesson One: Don't Ask Girls to Backpack with Guys **

"Hey Dad!" I called through the house, "when are we going back to Sports Central?" Summer had just begun. Dad, me and my best bud, Billy Pratt, were going backpacking the following week. The only issue was that Dad was beating around the bush to get to Sports Central. I had already been there a few times. One of those times, I had run into Sammy Keyes and her best friend, Marissa McKenze.

And yeah, I like Sammy. I've gotten way past the point of denying it. Running into her was fun…and it kinda made my day.

Regardless, Dad still hadn't come to get supplies with me and Billy for the trip and time was running out. "Dad?" I called again. I left my room and went downstairs to find Dad sitting in front of a blank TV, thinking.

"Oh, hey, Casey," Dad said mutely. I take sit on a chair, facing Dad and just look at him. He doesn't look at me for a couple of minutes, until I clear my throat quietly.

"I – I wasn't expecting this to happen, but," Dad began, his voice rising with excitement, "There's an audition next week. It could be my only chance…," He trailed off. I ponder his words for a moment, choosing my words carefully.

"So, backpacking is out for you then?"

"I suppose so…I'm sorry, Case."

"No, it's cool. But just 'cause it's out for you doesn't mean it has to be out for me and Billy, right?" I say quickly, bracing myself for a rebuttal. Dad just stares at me in disbelief. I maintain an innocent look, all the while wondering what in the world he's thinking.

"You think I should trust you and Billy _Pratt_ out alone in wilderness?"

"Dad, c'mon, I know what I'm doing. And Billy's gone backpacking with us before, remember?"

"Vividly," Dad shuddered at the memories while I re-compose myself.

"Look, Dad, I just want to have a good summer before I get shipped off to high school. And for my summer vacation, I really want to go backpacking with my friend," I say earnestly, "Heather got to go to London…for going crazy at the dance. You've taught me all I know and I'll be careful, I promise." Dad chews over what I said for a while longer. I eventually get up to start making some lunch for myself when Dad gets up.

"You made your case," Dad smiles slightly at me, "You and Billy can still go backpacking." I punch my fist into the air when he inserts the but, "You'll need to tell you're Mom were you'll be okay? And when you expect to be back, okay?

"Fine," I grumble, "Billy's parents would be more helpful then Mom and Heather."

"I know, but still, she'll want to know what's going on," Dad ruffles my head before heading upstairs. I just smile to myself, stoked about having a _week _with no parents!

* * *

" 'ello?" Billy answered, English accent fully intact when I call him later.

"Dude, drop the act, okay? We're not in school anymore," I laugh at him. Billy mimics me until I tell him to cut it out.

"So, what's up, Case?"

"My Dad is going to an audition in L.A., but he's still letting us go backpacking!"

"Alone?"

"Well, as long as my mom and your parents know where we are…"

"Hmm…I think my 'rents will go for it, especially since you're so much more responsible then me," Billy sighs.

"Dude, don't think like that, okay? You know a ton about backpacking!"

"Yeah, like the flammability of a backpack," Billy chuckles at the memory. I just shake him off and tell him to meet me at Sports Central tomorrow so we can get the rest of our gear for the trip. My final thought before going to bed isn't about backpacking or Dad's awesome opportunity in L.A. or even my dysfunctional mother and sister.

It's Sammy. And I couldn't help but wonder what trouble she's been stirring up so far this summer.

* * *

"Alright, let's do this!" Billy catcalled when we enter the mall the following day. I just laugh at him and we head towards Sports Central. Going into a sports store is normal for a guy. It's the main place where guys even want to go in the mall. I've never understood why guys just hang around the mall. It's not like they like shopping, especially with girls. And going on dates to the mall is just ridiculous. The guy probably complains or stays silent the whole time while the girl just tries on hundreds of outfits that all look the same.

Let's just say I have experience with Heather and Mom.

Anyway, it's also fairly normal to see Sammy at Sports Central. She's just that kind of girl. So, running into her the first time wasn't that odd. But she was also with Marissa, who is the shopping type…but seeing Sammy outside of Sports Central…alone…and staring at the biker shorts display told me she wasn't there by accident.

Sammy was looking for _me_.

Instead of trying to go up and say hi to her, Billy gets the brilliantly stupid idea to scare her: "It'll be fun! Lighten up, Case!"

"Uh-huh, yeah, you tell me how that goes, scaring _Sammy_," I scoff at him, "were you not there when she beat Heather up multiple times. Or when she confronted that woman about murdering her husband?" But Billy doesn't listen to me. So, I watch Billy creep up on Sammy with a half amused, half disbelieving expression on my face.

And Sammy reacts just how I thought she would. Once Billy pokes her in the sides, her elbow jabs deep into his stomach and then her fist flies into his nose. When she whips around to see who poked her, she's just as shocked as I am.

And she turns beat red.

Seeing Sammy embarrassed is something I cannot get over. I _like_ it – a lot. I really try and keep my composure at seeing her, looking around for me, while I tell Billy – again – that scaring Sammy was a bad idea. I'm able to collect myself by the time Billy's all cleaned up and ready to get our gear for the trip.

As Billy goofs off to the clerk, it gives Sammy and I something to talk about as he demands to know about Egyptian cotton.

"Do they even grow cotton in Egypt?" Sammy whispered to me. I just laugh and tell her I didn't know, only half of my mind on our conversation. I just stare at her, wondering what she was doing, waiting outside of Sports Central, instead of just going into the store. And staring at Sammy got her all nervous again, which made me pretty happy.

"Uh…so you're…uh…going camping, huh?" I had only told her my plans for the first week of summer about thirty-ish times. I smile at her and go back to looking at the dehydrated food packets, wondering how on earth I got so lucky to have such an amazing girl liking me.

"Yup," I say, laughing, "Backpacking, remember? You really never been?"

Sammy just shakes her head and I shrug while I continue to search for taste worthy meals for the trip, "My Dad and I got into it a few years ago. It's like camping, only cooler."

Sammy hesitates for a second before responding: "I've never been camping, either," That gets me to look at her again in pure disbelief.

"_You_? Never been camping?" I keep staring at her and she just shrugs at me, like what the big deal is. How is it that the girl of my dreams hasn't actually gone camping yet?

"Sorry," I say and go back to picking out meals, "You just seem like…," I stop myself and keep going, "Now, _Marissa_. That I would believe. But you? You'd love camping."

"I don't know," Sammy lifted a package of the disgusting lasagna from the selections, "You actually eat this stuff?"

"That right there's pretty vile. But some of these are almost good. And after day four, even the vile ones start tasting alright."

"You going with your dad?"

"Nah. He was planning to come, but then he got some big audition in L.A.," I point over to Billy, who's moved onto harassing a new employee about the quality of shoes or something, "So now it's just me and Mr. Entertainment."

"You and _Billy_? Sammy sounds incredulous, "And you expect to survive?" I just laugh at her statement, wondering if that's what ran through my dad's head earlier.

"Yeah, my dad wasn't too hot on the idea, either. But I know what I'm doing. And Billy's a good camper, believe it or not," Then I pause, an idea – a very _stupid _idea – forming in my head. I mean, we had two tents…and it's not like we couldn't get _one _more…and Billy would be cool with it too…," I don't suppose your mom would let you come along?"

It's out before I can take it back. And once it's out, I wish I could take it back. I mean, what's so wrong with wanting to spend time with the girl you like, even if it meant being alone with her in the wilderness…

Okay, I know that sounds bad, but I'm _not _that kind of guy. I want to get to know Sammy more…and to be a part of her first camping experience. It'd be a blast. And with Sammy there, Billy would tone it down a bit…and not burn down the whole forest.

Oh well. Sammy didn't get to go backpacking with us and Billy and I were left to our own devices in the Vista Ridge Valley, all alone, for a week.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. Casey is so much fun to write! Please review! **


End file.
